


A Night of Storms

by Maxeria_Shade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, inspiration came from a stormy night, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxeria_Shade/pseuds/Maxeria_Shade
Summary: character study based on an event(few easter eggs here, try to spot them)





	A Night of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> [LOG_177_00.00_xiii]
> 
> Riley d'Latran character study. Riley is a Cyberpunk card deck

Rain. And thunder. Nature’s best combination to lull anyone to sleep. Well, not when its thundering and seeing each flash before the hearing rumbles.

After a long night of working in Cyberforce, I crashed into my complex, tired and yawning. I set my pack down on the couch, had a light dinner, showered and laid down on my one-person bed. I was beat. The visor was heavy on my face. I clicked the sides of it and removed them like a pair of glasses. Setting the visor gently on my messy desk, I slid my gloves off. I set them neatly as possible next to the visor, popping the knuckles of my hands before plopping down on my bed. I covered myself in the cover and sheets before grabbing a small comfort plush, which was a crab, and cuddling it close.

I was promptly interrupted by the sky emitting a deep growl. I stared at the wall and saw the quick flashes of lightening. I sighed to myself before sitting up and popping the joints in my shoulders. The crab plush fell to the floor. I reached lazily down to grab it, brushed the dust off, and set it on my pillow. The rumbles continued to growl deeply in the sky’s throat.

I turned from side to side, getting up and pacing around, to drinking the lukewarm water bottles on my night table, turning on my fan and to sort out the different modules on my visor. I ended up at the time of 00:56 when I looked over at my digital clock. I stretched my arms, popping the shoulders once more, and softly popped the bones in my sore neck. I flopped back onto my bed, not bothering to take my gloves off this time, and trying to doze off again.

A bright flash of lightening, followed by a deep, growling purr from the blackened sky interrupted me once more. I felt the soft _patter_ of the rain hitting the window. I cuddled the crab plush closer and pat its head softly. A yawn told me I was growing drowsy. I lazily scoped my room, which had a night table, a dresser with a mirror, a desk, and plenty of shelves. The shelves consisted of many knick knacks I’ve purchased or ordered. Several figurines and plushes of a blue rodent, a seal from a turn-based creature capturing game, blocky people from an open world sandbox, and a few others. A bookshelf held a few book series I enjoyed, mostly fantasy and fictional worlds. The walls were littered with posters of different things. Two of these posters had a circle above an “X,” both were signed and had a neat design with their paint jobs. Other posters were of games, movies, and show series I bothered to get a poster for.

I stretched as much as I could on my bed and turned to the other side, facing the wall of nothingness. I reached out and touched it, creating lazy patterns and swirls until sleep consumed me.

That night, the rumbling of the sky or the soft taps of rain didn’t stir me for the rest of the night.


End file.
